Timeline
The following page is a timeline of all of the events that were recorded in VenturianTale. Main Universe Timeline *10 A.D: Possible birthdate of Papa Acachalla and his twin Papa Nadachalla *1389: The Ginger Invasion of 1389 begins. 17th Century *1682: The War of 1682 begins. *1693: Aimee was born. 18th Century *1716:.Aimee was killed by a vicious serial killer. 19th Century *1812: The War of 1812 begins. **Papa Acachalla begins to stockpile information on the upcoming alien invasion. *1815: The War of 1812 ends. *1823: Jose Jose Jose Jose is born. *1830: Princeton Quagmire is born. *1832: Maxwell Acachalla is born. *1835: Jeremy Acachalla is born *c. 1840: Pee Wee Ghost and Ernie Ghost found (what will become known as) the Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire. *1842: Princeton Quagmire joined the Civil War (at the age of 12). **Papa Acachalla joins the Civil War (at the age of 17). *1861: The American Civil War begins. *1865: The American Civil War ends. *1870: The Acachalla Gang is created. *1872: Princeton Quagmire wanders into a town full of idiotic people. **Papa and Maxwell Acachalla rob a bank. **Maxwell Acachalla is brutally murdered by an early relative of Gertrude. 20th Century *1904: Princeton Quagmire saved Theodore Roosevelt. *1912: The Titanic is destroyed through the use of several nuclear arms. *1927: The Great Duck War fought by Bad Texture Bronson siding with America, and Low Texture Johnson siding with Germany. **The Ship takes place. Assuming the single player plot is canon, Mr. X takes over a cruise and forces those on board to kill each other to escape.MURDER!! Venturian Plays THE SHIP Multiplayer! **The Great Fire of 1927 occurs. *1936: the Acachalla family had discovered an ancient murder mystery solving technique, said technique involve all suspects of the crime standing in a circle and having a dragon spawned. Whoever the dragon killed first was the murderer. **First sighting of the House Keeper. *1939: World War 2 begins. **Sometime during World War 2: Two American soldiers attempt to reclaim a tunnel system taken over by the Nazis.Gmod WORLD WAR 2 Mod! (Garry's Mod) *1945: World War 2 ends. *Sometime during the 1950's: Little Butts is founded. *1951: Rapture finishes construction. *1958: A civil war starts in Rapture, and the underwater city falls. Years later, four adventurers find the city. *1955: Jose Jose Jose Jose is betrayed by Maxwell Acachalla, and killed in cold blood. **The Vietnam War begins. *1975: The Vietnam War ends. *1967: Macaroni war of 1967 began, presumably ending with the illegalisation of macaroni. *1968: The Gravel Wars begin. RED and BLU continue Redmond and Blutarch's never-ending war to seize land left to them by their deceased father. *1969: Gertrude is born *1985: The Ragdoll CHampion Dave removed his knee-caps with a spoon *1986: While fighting the Toilet Toucher, Johnny Ghost causes the Chernobyl disaster. *1987: The Bite of 87' occurs. *1986- Tommy Casket dies * 1988- Johnny Toast is born * 1990- Johnny Ghost is born * 1996- Jimmy "Caskets possible birth date Retconned * 1992: The Great Pokemon Fiasco of 1992 21st Century *2009: A section of the Liberty Mall was to be opened. Presumably when Left 4 Dead 2 takes place. *2011: Assuming it is canon (due to locations, weaponry, and characters being present), Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare takes place. **Papa Acachalla and Isaac fight with the Russians in Vacant. Gmod CALL OF DUTY Mod! *2012: P.I.E has a case involving the Ghostbusters in New York. * 2013: The Government bans Skittles. This caused a civil war, and formed the Rebel Alliance. ** Superman and Billy defeat the Combine, and the Government reinstates skittles. ** The first known official P.I.E case involving all four Johnny's. * 2014: Katrina attempts to contact Johnny Ghost. * 2025: The world is taken over by terminators. Possible alternate timeline. Gmod ARNOLD SCHWARZENEGGER Terminator Mod! (Garry's Mod) Nuclear Apocalypse(s) Possibly various events, at least one nuclear war has happened in VenturianTale. *Gmod FALLOUT WEAPONS MOD *TBA Billion Year War A war that has left the world in ruins, with dangers lurking at every corner. * Corporal Action Charlie is captured * Charlie's sister Josh dies * Charlie is saved * Corporal Action Charlie dies * Papa Acachalla is killed by his own rocket * Crispy Toast and Johnny Ghost are killed by a nuke Notes *As seen by various videos set in New York, it seems that the September 11 attacks never took place. *According to an episode of The Ship, 1927 was very advanced, such as having ATM machines. *Some form of World War II is confirmed to have happened, due to various references to Nazis and WW2 era weaponry (and atleast two videos taking place during the war). Real life *1960 - Paula Fye is born *1991 - Jordan Frye is born *1994 - Cierra Frye is born *1996 - Bethany Frye is born *1997 - Isaac Frye is born *2008 - Cierra and Isaac make Youtube Channels called CierraSkyWalker and IsaacFrye *2009 - Bethany makes a Youtube Channel called xXBethanyFryeXx *2013 - Jordan makes a YouTube Channel called VenturianTale *2014 - 200th Episode of Skyrim *May 13, 2014 - A Fallout Tale Begins *September 30, 2014 - 100th Episode of Fallout * November 14, 2014 - Another Fallout Tale Begins * January 31, 2013 - A Minecraft Tale Begins * March 4 , 2014 - Another Minecraft Tale Begins Fallout timeline Note: the Fallout world is not our own, but rather one that has diverged from ours soon after World War II. So, while it takes place in the future, it is not our future, but a future as imagined in traditional 1950's style science fiction. * 1603- Toshiro Kago is abducted by [[mothership Zeta|mothership Zeta]] from Japan. * 2044- Nuka-Cola is invented by John-Caleb Bradberton * 2077- The Great War begins and ends. ** Robert House puts himself in stasis. ** The platinum chip is processed. It is due to be delivered via courier to Mr. House the next day. * 2254- A Brotherhood of Steel squad led by Owyn Lyons is sent to Washington, D.C. on the East Coast to search for technology, investigate reports of super mutant activity and re-establish connection that was sent there before (Not knowing the ship carrying the Brotherhood squad crashed near Chicago during a storm) * 2255- On the way to the Capital Wasteland, the Brotherhood expeditionary force attacks the raider town called "The Pitt" and razes it to the ground. These events are later known as the Scourge. *July 13, 2258 - Birth Date of Cywren Caster. * 2277- James disappears from Vault 101 and his daughter, Cywren (aged 19), heads to the surface to search for him. all of Fallout 3 takes place in this year. * 2281- the events of Fallout: New Vegas. * 2287 - the events of Fallout 4, which has yet to be played by Jordan * Unknown date: Papa Acachalla and Sally Acachalla visit a seemingly abandoned Novac. Star Wars * 41 BBY - Anakin Skywalker is born * 32 BBY - the Invasion/Battle of Naboo; the Sith reveal themselves after 1000 years of hiding * 22 BBY - the Clone Wars begin * 19 BBY - the Clone Wars end; the Galactic Empire is founded; Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa are born; Anakin Skywalker becomes Darth Vader * 0 BBY - the Battle of Yavin; the theft of the Death Star plans; the Death Star is destroyed; the first major Rebel Alliance victory * 3 ABY - the Battle of Hoth; Luke Skywalker trains with Master Yoda; Han Solo is captured by Boba Fett and taken to Jabba the Hutt * 4 ABY - the Battle of Endor; Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine die * 5 ABY - Kylo Ren is born * 11 ABY - Finn is born * 15 ABY - Rey is born * 34 ABY - Han Solo dies; the Hosnian System is destroyed; Starkiller Base is destroyed; Rey discovers her sensitivity to the Force The Elder Scrolls Late Middle Merethic Era *Miraak and Vahlok are born. *Miraak's rise to power in the Dragon Cult. *Miraak's betrayal of the Dragon Cult. *Miraak and Vahlok's battle/formation of Solstheim. *Miraak taken to Apocrypha. First Era *Serana is born. *Serena is sealed in a crypt with an Elder Scroll. Fourth Era (before A Skyrim Tale) *4E 171: The Great War starts. *4E 172: Frea is born. *4E 173: Jenassa and Farkas are born. *4E 176: Gaelan and Vahl are born in Morrowind. **Lydia is born in Skyrim. **The Great War ends. *4E 185: Areum is born. *4E 186: Poet is born. *4E 191: Mai'sha is born. *4E 192: Sofie is born. *4E 198: Gaelan goes missing. **Vahl leaves Morrowind to travel. **Aldmeri Dominion attack Vivec City. *4E 200: Gaelan leaves for Skyrim, lives in Gray Quarter for a while. Fourth Era (Skyrim Tale) *4E 201: Start of the series arc. **Skyrim Civil War (Stormcloak rebellion) starts. **Gaelan joins the Stormcloaks. **Vahl arrives in Skyrim, and discovers that she's a Dragonborn. **Start of Dragon Crisis. **Lydia joins Vahl's group. **Lil'Vent joins Vahl's group. **Jenassa joins Vahl's group. *4E 202: Dragonborn DLC. **War exploits of Gaelan. **Vahl fights to save Solstheim from Miraak. **Miraak and Vahl clash at the Summit of Apocrypha. **Death of Miraak. **Death of Lil Vent. **Vahl joins the Companions and eventually marries Farkas. **Farkas joins Vahl's group. **Frea joins Vahl's group. *4E 203: Main questline. **Rebirth of Miraak. **Miraak joins Vahl's group. **Vahl's infiltration of the Thalmor Embassy. **Truce between Ulfric Stormcloak and General Tullius held at High Hrothgar in respond to the Dragon Crisis. **Vahl and Miraak trap Odaviing and head to Skuldafn. **Vahl and Miraak descend into the portal to Sovngarde. **The Day of the Dragonborn occurs, Vahl, Miraak, and three ancient Nordic Heroes slay Alduin. **End of Dragon Crisis. **Odahviing joins Vahl's group. *4E 204: Dawnguard DLC. **Tyranny of the Sun prophecy initiated by Harkon of Castle Volkihar. **Vahl joins the Dawnguard in respond to rumors of vampires. **Vahl meets Serana in Dimhollow Crypt. **Vahl and Serena take necessary steps to prevent prophecy. **Vahl picks Miraak to aid her and Serana. This turns out to be a failed clone created by Poet. **Vahl, Miraak and Serana kill Arch-Curate Vyrthur, creator of the Tyranny of the Sun prophecy, at request of his brother. **Final battle at castle Volkihar. **Harkon is killed. **Miraak assumed to have been killed. **End of conflict. **Gaelan and Vahl reunite in the coming weeks. **Gaelan joins Vahl's group, unofficially. **Miraak found to be alive and staying at his temple, and is reinstated. *4E 204-205: Skyrim Civil War. **Vahl and company settle in Windhelm. **Poet's 16th Birthday. **Vahl and company march to Whiterun, marking first battle of the war. **Vahl and company systematically conquer Imperial controlled forts and cities. **Siege of Solitude. **General Tullius and Legate Rikke killed in conflict, marking end of the civil war. **Vahl adopts Sofia Ma'isha. **Vahl gambits to become High King of Skyrim. **Vahl ascends throne. **Another clone of Miraak is appointed to become Jarl of Windhelm. *4E 205-206: Peacetime. **Vath Firehall joins Vahl's group. **Marcurio joins Vahl's group. **Aqua joins Vahl's group. **Marcurio launched off cliff by Vahl. Status: presumed deceased. *4E 206: Finale arc. **Falskaar mod takes place. **Death of Random Falskaar Guard. **Lydia captured by the Afflicted. **Vahl and Miraak attempt attempt to rescue her. **Vahl buys food off Gro Gro (saving her life), joins her group, and is killed. **Death of Lydia. **Vahl meets the Nerevarine **Jenassa retires from adventuring. **Lydia's funeral. **Jordan Frye exits Vahl's mind. **Vahl meets Lydia in Sovngarde. **Miraak and Vahl leave to Atmora for four years for training. **End of series. *4E 210 and onwards: A Skyrim Legacy. **Miraak and Vahl return from Atmora. *Unknown year(s) **Tauriel joins Vahl's group. **Elsa joins Vahl's group. Star Trek/Starbuggers Timeline ''Warning: The events described here are non-canon.'' 2305 - Captain Maloney born 2306 - Mari Tann born 2320 - Tann and Maloney both enroll into Starfleet 2328 - Tann and Maloney are left the only survivors when their freighter is overrun with Amnesia Monsters (Gmod); however they successfully retake the ship 2329 - USS Italian and USS Voyager destroyed in separate attacks by the Klingons and Romulans respectively; Captain Maloney sparks war with the Gingerians by accidentally shooting Gertrude 2330 - Dalek War ends; Star Wars begin References Category:Lore